mancalafandomcom-20200216-history
Jean-Étienne Liotard (Polski)
Jean-Etienne Liotard → angielski, francuski, hiszpański, niderlandzki, niemiecki, szwedzki, węgierski, włoski. Jean-Étienne Liotard ( ur. 22 grudnia 1702 w Genewie, zm. 12 czerwca 1789, tamże ) – malarz i miedziorytnik szwajcarski. Brat Jeana Michela Liotarda (1702-1796). Jego ojciec był jubilerem, który wraz z rodziną uciekł do Szwajcarii po 1685. Młody artysta rozpoczął studia pod kierunkiem profesorów Gardelle i Petitot, którego emalie i miniatury on skopiował ze znacznymi umiejętnościami. Udał się do Paryża w 1725, studiował tam w ramach JB Masse u François Lemoyne, na którego polecenie udał się do Neapolu do markiza Puysieux. W 1735 roku w Rzymie, namalował wiele portretów: papieża Klemensa XII i kilku kardynałów. Trzy lata później towarzyszył Pan Duncannon do Konstantynopola. W Konstantynopolu przebywał od (1738-1742). Jego ekscentryczny kostium przyjęcia orientalne zabezpieczono mu pseudonimem od tureckiego malarza. W 1742 udał się do Wiednia, aby malować portrety rodziny cesarskiej. Jeszcze pod patronatem wrócił do Paryża. W 1744 roku odwiedził Anglię, gdzie malował księżniczkę Walii (1753). Od 1748 w Paryżu (tworzył pastelowe portrety). Wyjechał do Holandii w 1756, gdzie w następnym roku poślubił Marie Fargues. Ona także pochodziła z Hugenockiej rodziny. Kolejna wizyta w Anglii nastąpiła w 1772, a w następnych dwóch latach jego nazwisko należy do Królewskiej Akademii wystawców. Powrócił do rodzinnego miasta w 1776. W 1781 opublikował swoje Liotard Traité des Zasady et des rčgles de la Peinture. W swoich ostatnich dni malował martwe natury i pejzaże. Zmarł w Genewie w 1789. Malował portrety zamożnych mieszczan i pejzaże (Pejzaż z okna pracowni), tworzył miniatury portretowe na emalii. Jego najsłynniejszym obrazem jest "Dziewczyna z czekoladą" (1744). Liotard był artystą o wielkiej wszechstronności i choć sławę zawdzięcza w dużym stopniu pełnym wdzięku i delikatnym pastelom, z których doskonałymi przykładami są La Liseuse, Dziewczyna z czekoladą, La Belle Lyonnaise (galeria w Dreźnie), na podkreślenie zasługują również jego emalie, miedzioryty i malarstwo na szkle. Będąc miedziorytnikiem wykonywał sztychy i uczył innych malowania szkła. Napisał traktat na temat sztuki Malarstwa i był ekspertem kolekcjonerem malarstwa starych mistrzów. Wiele z arcydzieł zostały sprzedane przez niego na wysokie ceny podczas jego drugiej wizyty w Anglii. W muzeach Amsterdamu, Brnie i Genewa|Genewie są szczególnie bogate w przykłady jego obrazy i rysunki pastelami. Obraz z Turk siedzących jest w Victoria and Albert Museum, a British Museum posiada dwa jego rysunki. W Luwrze ma oprócz dwadzieścia dwa rysunki, portret Generała dywizji Hrault oraz portret artysty znajduje się w Sala di pittori w Galeria Uffizi, Florencja. Znaczny zbiór rysunków i obrazów odziedziczył jego syn. Znakomite obrazy - w większości pastele (technika ta stanowiła mocną stronę artysty), akwarele i kilka zaledwie obrazów olejnych. Liotard był na dobrą sprawę grafikiem, kształconym w rzemiośle miniaturzysty. Jego obrazy (głównie portrety, albowiem z malowania portretów się utrzymywał) są realistyczne do przesady, toteż nie bez racji przezywano go "malarzem prawdy". Nie schlebiał swym modelom, choć miał klientelę wśród najmożniejszych ludzi epoki. Jako były miniaturzysta z zamiłowaniem do szczegółu - oddawał wszystkie defekty wizerunku modela. Zarabiał bardzo dobrze, na brak zamówień nie mógł się skarżyć. Zresztą nie czekał, aż klienci przyjdą do niego. Był jednym z pierwszych i nielicznych malarzy wędrownych. Przemieszczał się z miejsca na miejsce, z kraju do kraju w poszukiwaniu dobrych klientów. I znajdował ich bez trudu. Największy wpływ na jego życie i sztukę wywarł pobyt w Konstantynopolu. Od tego czasu Liotard zaczął nosić się z turecka, czym wzbudzał sensację na ulicach europejskich miast. Wprowadził jako jeden z pierwszych orientalne wątki do swego malarstwa, akcenty, które wkrótce, w czasach romantyzmu i później wszech panującego akademizmu staną się modnym, wziętym tematem sztuki. Ale malarstwo Liotarda nie wywarło większego wpływu na jemu współczesnych, albowiem nie był to malarz zależny od publiczności, który wystawiałby swe dzieła do wglądu, oceny i ewentualnego poklasku przez brać malarską i szeroką widownię. Wystarczyła mu doskonała opinia, jaką się cieszył, i polecenia od jednego zamożnego klienta do drugiego. Jego obrazy robione były dla prywatnego użytku, zamknięte w salonach i gabinetach ludzi zamożnych z Włoch, Anglii, Holandii, Francji. Gwarantowało mu to dostatnie życie, ale skazywało na swoiste zapomnienie w szerszym świecie. Najowocniejszy zaś – można wnosić na podstawie wystawy w Kolekcji Fricka – okazał się pobyt na dworze austriackim w Wiedniu. Cesarzowa Maria Teresa, która znała twórczość Liotarda wcześniej i niezmiernie artystę ceniła, zamówiła u niego portrety swych dzieci. W 1762 r. Liotard zabrał się do pracy i zrobił 11 portretów. Znakomitych, wykonanych pastelami delikatnych wizerunków przedstawiających w sposób "fotograficzny" cesarskie potomstwo. Wśród tej mnogości dzieci - od dwudziestoparoletniej panny po kilkuletniego chłopca - zdradzających wybitne podobieństwo do siebie i pewne wspólne ("habsburskie") cechy, widzimy przyszłych przedstawicieli domów panujących Europy. Największe zainteresowanie wzbudza tu portret siedmioletniej Marii Antoniny, później ściętej na gilotynie nieszczęsnej królowej Francji, która "nie chciała jeść chleba, tylko ciastka". Źródła * Encyklopedia Britannica, 11 edycja Linki zewnętrzne * Neil Jeffares, Dictionary of pastellists before 1800 (ang.) * Liotard w Metropolitan Museum of Art (ang.) Copyright / Prawo autorskie Tekst ("Jean-Étienne Liotard", http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean-%C3%89tienne_Liotard) udostępniany na licencji Creative Commons: uznanie autorstwa, na tych samych warunkach, z możliwością obowiązywania dodatkowych ograniczeń. - Historia i autorzy. Category:Osoba (Polski)